The Accident
by fanwriterkris
Summary: I am new at this and just testing the water.  Taken from the episode where Stephanie runs the car through the house...I often have wondered what would have happened had an accident like this occured and someone had been in the kitchen at the time.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse was in the kitchen, cleaning it up a bit for Danny. Humming under his breath and wiping down the glass on the kitchen door, he didn't take notice of what was happening outside.

Joey told Steph to watch the car. The little girl couldn't resist the urge to get behind the wheel and take an imagery spin. Somehow, in the midst of her fun, her hand hit the gear shift and before she knew it, the car was through the wall and into the kitchen, it all ended with a bang and the breakage of glass as windows shattered.

After setting in stunned silence for an unknown amount of time, Stephanie climbed out of the car and looked around. The house was a mess, the first thing she thought was how much trouble she was going to get into. Then she heard a sound...a low and pain filled moan.

As she looked under the car, she saw a blue jeaned leg and begin to scream, scared to get any closer.

Joey was just coming into the house...carrying with him a small can of touch up paint. He was headed back out to his prized car to fix the small scratch he had found earlier. The first thing he heard was Stephanie's scream...he heard terror in the sound like he had never heard from her. Knowing immediately that something was terribly wrong, he threw down the can and darted into the kitchen.

Steph was standing some distance from the car, whimpering "Please Uncle Jesse, answer me" "are you okay?". Nobody was responding. It took Joey a few seconds to see what the little girl saw, then he saw Jesse's leg...

Joey sprinted across the room, sliding down beside the car...and at the same time telling Steph to go into the living room and bring him the phone, knowing he would not be able to get her to call for help in her condition.

He touched Jesse's socked foot and felt no movement in return. Softly calling "Jesse, can you hear me buddy?" he layed as flat as possible and looked under the car. His friend's right arm and part of his midsection was under the front tire of the car. His heart sank and panic set in.  
About this time, he saw Jess's left hand move slightly as he let out a weak moan. A small amount of blood bubbled from his lips as he made the noise.

This set Joey's mind into frantic motion...he knew he had to somehow get the car off of his friend. And it had to be done fast.

Stephanie stood in the living room sobbing uncontrollably. She did not think to get the phone or to get help. All she could do was picture her beloved Uncle's body under the car. She stood stark still, in shock and in dispair.

Danny came into the living room door carrying pizza boxes in one hand and holding Michelle's hand in the other. He saw Stephanie right after he shut the door. He ran to her side taking her by the shoulder's "What's wrong Honey?". He got no response, only the continued sobbing.

Just about to pick Stephanie up, he heard Joey scream for help.

Not knowing what else to do, Joey screamed repeatedly for help. He didn't want to leave Jess for fear that the car should catch on fire. He had found the phone in the kitchen, but it had been disconnected when the accident happened. He had thought of trying to lift the car himself, but realized if he did so, who would Pull Jess free?  
So, he screamed...screamed and prayed.

Picking Steph up quickly and setting her on the couch and telling Michelle to stay in the living room with her sister, Danny ran for the kitchen, to Joey's screams. "OH MY GOD, Joey!" "What happened?". Joey only screamed for him to come to the car.."We have to lift it, it's on top of Jesse". Tears were streaming down his face.

This snapped Danny into action.

Joey somehow lifted the car while in the same instant Danny grabbed Jesse and pulled him as gently and as quickly as possible.

Danny did not stop when he was free from the car, he lifted him off the ground and darted for his vehicle and the emergency room, yelling for Joey to get the kids and follow him.

***************  
It was a long night in the hospital. Jesse was sent into emergency surgery which proved to be extensive.  
The surgeon said he was lucky to be alive. Crushing injuries as severe as his usually turn out tragically.

A large number of ribs were broken, one of the broken ribs punctured a lung. The same lung was collapsed, the other lung was damaged. His liver was torn. His stomach was damaged. Part of his intestines had to be removed. Two bones in his back were broken...this will take soem time to recover from, but the breaks were not in an area that would cause him to be permantly paralized.  
His right arm was crushed below the elbow. Several more surgeries would need to be done to restore it's use.  
His pelvic bone was broken.

Jesse was broken...but he was alive and everyone were so very thankful. *****************

Stephanie was admitted to the children's ward in shock. With therapy and love from her family, and with the promise that Uncle Jesse was going to be okay but would need her help to get better, Steph came around within a couple of days.

Two weeks later, Jesse was released to the care of his family. Though, he had to go three times a week for rehabilitation therapy, and once a week for doctor visits. Everyone was just happy to have him at home.

The girls were watching tv when Danny, Joey,and Rebecca came into the house. Danny was pushing Uncle jesse in a wheelchair. Stephanie ran straight into his arms throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him in the process. Jesse gasped in pain. Stephanie, feeling worse then ever said "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I hurt you every time I get around you" and she ran upstairs.  
After recovering from the sudden onset of pain, Jesse tried to tell her to come back, that he was okay, But, she didn't hear him. Danny sighed, gently rubbed Jesse's shoulder and told him he'd go talk to Steph...asking Joey to get Jess settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny went up stairs and found his little girl sobbing on her bed. He set down at the foot of the bed.  
"Come here honey". She came and climbed into his lap, tears still flowing freely down her small and grief ridden face. "Is Uncle Jessie really going to be okay, daddy?". "Yes he is, and Uncle Jesse knows it was only an accident, Steph, he knows you would never hurt him on purpose. You know that, don't you? You're Uncle Jesse loves you, Steph." Stephanie was still crying, "I know, but look what I did to him!". "But, he is here and he will get better. we'll get through like we always do, honey, together. It'll be okay, I promise. Just go back downstairs with me and show your Uncle that you feel better, that will help him a lot.". She took his hand and they went downstairs together.

A bed had been set up in the alcove and Joey had Jesse in the bed by the time Danny and Stephanie had returned. "He was out minutes after his head hit the pillow". "That's good Joey, rest is what he needs." as held Steph up to kiss her uncle on the cheek.

The family was eating when Jesse woke up. He just stayed quiet and stared out the distant window. He could hear his family in the dining room having dinner, but didn't want to disturb them. So he waited...

Danny looked at the clock..."I better go check on Jess, he's been out of a while. He should be waking up soon". Sure enough, as he walked into the living room he was met by the blue eyed gaze of his brother-in-law. "Why didn't you call for someone,Jess?"  
"It's alright Danny, I didn't want to disturb anyone's supper". "Could you help me up, so I can go to the bathroom?". Ten minutes later, after business was taken care of, Jesse was propped on the couch watching tv.

Stephanie chose this time to go to her uncle. Jess sensed a presence behind him and took a guess that it was Stephanie. "Want to watch a movie with me, Steph?"...this gave Steph the courage to walk into her uncle's view. She cautiously set down beside him...reached over and gave him a tender hug around his neck, which he returned. "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry" as tears once again began to stream down the child's face. "I know you're sorry, and it's okay, it was an accident. Accident's happen Steph, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you". "It does make me feel better, Uncle Jesse.". Jess smiled down at his little neice. She awarded him with a little smile of her own. They were silent for a few minutes...not really watching the game show that was buzzing on the tv. "I love you Uncle Jesse". "Right back at you babe".

Not long after, Jesse drifted off to sleep. Stephanie quietly got up and went to her room. There was an immense amount of weight lifted from her tiny shoulders. She slept soundly that night.

When Jesse awoke from his nap he decided he was hungry. Joey found some soup in the cupboard and heated him a can.."that's what my mom always gave me when I was sick" he informed Jesse as he brought it to him. Jesse smiled his appreciation, the familar grin brought a thankful smile to Joey's own face as he thought about how fortunate they were to still have Jess with them. He was so grateful that his best friend was still here to flash that smile, and so grateful to see that he felt like smiling.


End file.
